Adventures of Slenderman
by Izreldan Immortus
Summary: A 5-part story chronicling the adventures of the ancient protector known as Slenderman. Set in a rebooted Creepypasta universe where the SCP Foundation hunts down Proxies, Slenderman faces off against The Foundation, Zalgo, and other cosmic threats. As the first installment in a planned series, Slenderman will learn that he is part of a much larger universe than he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Oakside Forest was completely silent until the sounds of a young woman's scream and frantic running echoed through the air.

As the woman ran through the forest, a figure appeared and disappeared in the trees like a ghost. She continued to run for several more minutes before dropping to her knees in exhaustion and looking around in every direction for her pursuer, she started to back up slowly but was startled to feel herself bump into something behind her. She was certain that she did not stop near any trees, so this could only mean one thing…

She turned around slowly and looked up at the being standing before her, it towered over her at seven feet tall. The being had no face and appeared to be wearing a suit, its skin was devoid of color and completely pale. The woman could not run as it outstretched a hand to her head, by this point she was paralyzed with fear.

The woman could only watch as the pale hand touched her forehead, and the instant it did, a voice echoed through her mind, saying only one word: "Tag". The woman smiled and giggled as she held the hand to her cheek, "Alright babe, you caught me."

The Slenderman picked up the young human woman and held her bridal-style, "You know there's no point in trying to outrun me when I can teleport, right?"

The woman nuzzled in his arms "Well you didn't have to use your powers."

"Of course I had to, my beloved challenged me to a round of tag, I had to take it seriously."

"Slendy, I love you."

"Virginia, I love you too."

In an instant, the two of them had returned home via teleportation. Upon their return, the couple was greeted by a young but husky voice, "There you are, I've been waiting for you."

Slenderman turned quickly to see a shadowy figure sitting on the couch, he illuminated the room with purple fire from his fingertips, making the figure's white hoodie and gleaming knife visible. Slenderman quickly recognized who the figure was, "Jeff, I haven't seen you in a while, welcome back son."

Virginia smiled and quickly ran to her son to hug him tightly, "Jeff! I've missed you son, you should visit more often." Jeff stood up and smiled as he hugged his mother, "I promise I'll visit more often, don't worry mom." The moment after Jeff finished his sentence, everything began to shake as if an earthquake had occurred. Slenderman used his Allsight and discerned that no tectonic plates had scraped against each other, but he knew that a powerful explosion could cause shaking like that, he turned to his son and asked, "Jeff, what was that?"

"That's why I came here, Arkwood City is under attack."

"But why do you need my help?"

"Because the one who's attacking is Zalgo."

Jeff outstretched his arm and called his knife from the table to his hand, "Should I assemble the Proxies?"

"No, Zalgo is my burden and mine alone, I'll handle him myself." Slenderman turned to his wife and hugged her, "I'll be right back my love, this won't take long."

"I know, just-"

"I'll be safe, I promise"

Slenderman touched his forehead against Virginia's and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

In an instant, Slenderman teleported several kilometers from Oakside to Arkwood, and when he arrived, the city was in flames. Buildings were toppled and piles of ashes that used to be people were littered throughout the streets. Slenderman looked ahead, and standing atop a shattered building was his archenemy, Zalgo.

Zalgo quickly noticed Slenderman's presence and turned towards him, "Finally, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Zalgo, why must you annoy me so much?"

"Because you are in my way, I have direct orders from The Queen to destroy anyone in her way, and since I am unable to kill you, I can at least make you suffer."

"That's why you specifically attacked this city…"

"Exactly, if I wanted to, I could wipe out this whole solar system, but that defies the purpose of making you suffer. If I did, everything would die instantly, just like that, and that's no fun for me. I take pleasure in the simpler things, like watching a human scream as they die."

Zalgo fired a beam of red energy at Slenderman, but as it was about to connect, it curved around him and went straight for an injured teenage girl crawling out of a collapsed building. Slenderman quickly outstretched his arm and the energy suddenly stopped in mid-air just inches away from the girl's face before dissipating harmlessly into simple particles.

Slenderman turned back to Zalgo, officially out of patience, "Alright Zalgo, you wanted a fight, now you've got one, bring it!"

"With pleasure!"

Zalgo lunged full speed at Slenderman, but as soon as he did, Slenderman quickly raised his arm and grabbed Zalgo by the throat, "Not here." Slenderman teleported the both of them into deep space, far away from the solar system, before punching Zalgo full force in the face.

The blow was like a hypernova going off, planets light years away shook and stars were snuffed out by the shockwaves. Zalgo flew back and black blood spewed from his face, "That's what I'm talking about!" He flew back to Slenderman and uppercutted him full force, purple blood sprayed from his face. Slenderman began to get very annoyed, his fingers sharpened into claws and he slashed deep cuts into Zalgo's chest before stabbing right through him.

Zalgo blasted Slenderman back with a powerful blast of bright red chaos energy, the holes in his chest healed in mere moments. Slenderman outstretched his hand and pulled the very space itself where Zalgo stood towards him and grabbed his arm, he lowered the temperature of Zalgo's body down to Absolute Zero, causing his arm to fall off. Zalgo quickly regrew his arm and sent Slenderman flying with a punch.

Slenderman quickly teleported behind Zalgo, catching him by surprise before impaling him with several of his tendrils. Slenderman restrained Zalgo and pulled him close, "Goodbye brother." Slenderman touched his hand to Zalgo's chest and pulled apart every single atom in his body, disintegrating him, but deep down Slenderman knew that could not kill him, Zalgo would be back soon.

After Slenderman killed Zalgo he teleported back to the destroyed Arkwood City, "Alright, I should fix this now." Slenderman raised his arms and suddenly, the buildings began to repair themselves, lifting off the ground and pulling back together as all signs of damage disappeared. The piles of ashes littering the streets reformed back into shocked people, wondering how they were still alive. It took Slenderman a matter of thirty seconds to repair all damages caused by Zalgo.

Once the last building was repaired, Slenderman turned and was about to leave when he felt a petite hand tap him on the back and he heard a soft female voice, "Umm hello."

Slenderman turned back around and saw the girl that he had saved from Zalgo's beam just minutes before, "Hello little one, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh it was no trouble at all, I must apologize for my brother's behavior, he...has a lot of issues."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Slenderman bowed politely and began to turn around, "I'm afraid I must go now, my family is waiting for me."

"Wait...I hear that you can give people powers, so they can help you protect others, and after seeing this whole city get wiped out, I want to help, I want to make sure something like this never happens again."

Slenderman turned back to the girl, knowing full well that he needed all the help he could get, "What is your name child?"

The girl smiled and outstretched her petite hand to introduce herself to the godlike being standing before her, "Jane, Jane Arkensaw"

Slenderman shook her hand and introduced himself as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jane, my name is Razion."

Slenderman looked around and saw that many people were looking around, this would not be a proper location for their important conversation, he looked down at Jane while still holding her hand, "We should discuss this somewhere else, one moment." Slenderman instantly teleported the two of them back to his upstate home.

Jane looked around confused, "What? We were just in Arkwood, but now we're somewhere else, what happened?"

"Teleportation, it's a rather fun ability. Now then, about you becoming a Proxy, are you sure about this? If you commit to this path, the road ahead will be dangerous, I will protect you to the best of my ability, however I will not always be there to bail you out, you will have to fight your own battles and put your life on the line to protect others, do you understand?"

Jane smiled and nodded, "I understand, after all, even without powers, life in this world is dangerous anyway, but I know how to take care of myself, and with your help I can take care of others."

Slenderman outstretched his pale hand and held Jane's petite hand gently, she noticed this time that his hand was soft, even though just minutes before this same hand was strong enough to choke out the being that destroyed her city. She smiled and blushed a little as she knew that this godlike being was being gentle with her on purpose.

Slenderman chuckled as he had read her mind and knew everything that she was thinking, "Now now Jane, don't go having fantasies, I'm a married man."

Jane blushed even more as she realized that he had read her mind, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright Jane, you didn't know. I might be taken, but I'm sure my son would love to meet you, I'll introduce you to him after I give you your powers."

Jane smiled excitedly, "I'd love to meet him, and I'm ready to become a Proxy."

Slenderman nodded and his hand began to glow bright purple as his energy bonded with Jane, turning her into a superhuman Proxy.

Jane's skin turned a ghostly white and her eyes turned completely black, not just her irises, but her scleras as well. Slenderman pulled his hand back and tapped Jane's shoulders as if he was knighting her, "Alright Jane, you are officially a Proxy."

Jane smiled brightly and almost jumped in excitement, "Thank you so much Mr. Razion, I promise I won't let you down!"

Slenderman let out what sounded like a chuckle, "There's no need for the 'Mister', just Razion is fine. And I'm sure you won't Jane, I have faith in you. Oh! I almost forgot, I wanted to introduce you to my son" He turned around and looked towards his mansion without making any sound.

Just seconds after Slenderman had turned to his home, the front door opened and Jeff had stepped outside; Jane instantly recognized Jeff as he was her best friend and crush from high school. His hoodie was down making his long black hair and ghostly pale skin clearly visible, his blue eyes shined brightly like sapphires as the sunlight reflected off of them. As he walked forward, Jane could not take her eyes off him and her jaw dropped unconsciously as he approached her and Slenderman, "Yeah dad? You wanted me to meet some-" Jeff paused where he stood and went completely silent the moment he saw Jane.

Jeff looked at Jane with a shocked expression and finally gathered himself enough to speak, "H-how is this possible? You…?"

Jane looked back at Jeff, somewhat confused at his reaction, "Jeff, what's wr-"

Jane was cut off by Jeff hugging her tightly and she felt tears fall on her shoulder, "Kate! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you!"

Jane was completely confused at this point, "Kate? Who's Kate? I'm Jane, remember, we went to high school together?"

Jeff pulled back and looked shocked, "Jane? Oh I'm so sorry, I mistook you for someone else…"

Jane smiled slightly, "It's okay, I do look really different now, I didn't think you would recognize me anyway."

Jeff looked at Jane and smiled to lighten the mood, "So, you're a Proxy now, I guess I should give you the big tour and have you meet the team."

Jane smiled back, "I'd love that. Wait, there's a team?"

"Yup, I'll introduce you to them."

Jeff turned and started to walk back to the mansion and stopped as he opened one of the large front doors, "You coming Jane?"

"I'll be right there, just wait for me."

"Alright." Jeff walked inside and left the door open for Jane. She turned to Slenderman and asked softly, "Hey Razion, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who was Kate? Jeff mistook me for her."

Slenderman paused for a brief moment before answering, "Kate Milens, her nickname was Kate the Chaser, bravest girl I've ever known. Jeff was very fond of her as well, he… he loved her, it broke his heart when she was killed by Zalgo. Kid blames himself for not protecting her, but it wasn't his fault, I should have killed Zalgo before he could hurt my family, so that one's on me…"

Jane held Slenderman's hand in an attempt to comfort him, "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright child, you didn't know. Now then, I believe you have a team to meet."

Jane smiled brightly, "Yes I do."

Jane turned and walked with Slenderman into the mansion, the large door appeared to close by itself but Jane realized that Slenderman had closed the door with his mind. After they had gone inside, Slenderman paused to ask Jane an important question, "Jane, do you have any family?"

Jane was not too surprised by the question as she realized that he had probably read her mind, "No, I live by myself."

Slenderman turned and looked down at Jane, "Well you're welcome to stay here if you wish."

Jane's eyes widened as she looked up at Slenderman, "Really? You'd let me live here?"

"Of course, you would not be the first orphan I took in, as a matter of fact, all of the Proxies are orphans. They all had nowhere to go, so I built them rooms and let them stay here with me. I can always build another room, it's really no trouble at all."

Jane froze in place for a brief moment before tears began to run down her face and she hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Slenderman knelt down and hugged Jane back, "You are very welcome child."

After a few moments, Slenderman pulled back and stood up before outstretching his arm to point in the direction of an open door, "Go on Jane, everyone is waiting for you."

Jane looked at Slenderman one last time and smiled, "Thank you, for everything, I think I'm gonna like it here." Jane walked through the open door to meet the people she would soon consider to be her family.

However, back in Arkwood City, a new crisis was rising. A group of mysterious agents were scanning the city with advanced devices. The group was led by two young men, one carrying a sword and revolver, the other clad in high-tech armor from head to toe, the latter was using his advanced visor to scan along with the agents. The leader armed with Quantum Sabre and Atomic Revolver spoke up, "Hey Clef, you detecting anything?"

The armored leader turned around and his helmet retracted, "Unfortunately yes, we're all detecting strong traces of Sigma Radiation, Slenderman was definitely here when the city was destroyed, but what I don't understand is why he would fix the city after he destroyed it, makes no sense."

"He's covering his tracks, Slenderman is a crafty guy, he knows we're watching him."

"So what's your call Kondraki?"

Dr. Kondraki paused for a moment to consider his next decision very carefully before answering Dr. Clef, "Regroup at base and assemble the Thaumiel Operatives, as of right now, the SCP Foundation is at war with Slenderman."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Jane took a deep breath and smiled as she entered a room full of kids all around the same age as her, they all looked unique and each had incredible powers like her.

Jeff stepped forward and stood next to Jane before speaking up, "So, anyone wanna step forward and introduce themselves?"

Almost instantly after Jeff spoke up, a young boy stood up and turned to face the other proxies with a disappointed look on his face, he spoke up, "C'mon guys, y'all are like living antimatter bombs and you can't stand up and introduce yourself to a cute girl?"

Jane blushed a little at the boy's comment and outstretched her hand as he came over to greet her, she said nervously, "H-hi, my name's Jane"

The boy gave her a warm smile as he shook her hand and said, "Hi Jane, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ben"

Just after Ben shook Jane's hand, a young girl stood up and looked directly at Ben as she spoke up, "Ben, what was that about 'cute girl'? You wouldn't be flirting with the new girl in front of me, right?"

Ben froze for a moment before looking back at the girl and replying calmly, "No, of course not, I was only trying to be nice. You're the only girl for me, I love you Sally"

Sally smiled as she came over and stood next to Ben before pulling him to her and kissing him, "I love you too babe, you're the only one for me."

Immediately after she spoke, Sally turned to face Jane, "Hi Jane, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sally."

Jane smiled as she shook Sally's hand. And immediately after, a girl slightly older than her, wearing a red dress, stood and spoke up, "Alright, I should probably introduce myself now, it's nice to meet you new girl, my name's Willow."

Jane shook Willow's hand and felt an unusual chill run down her spine, not because she was cold, but because the girl standing before her had such an overwhelmingly powerful aura about her. It was like Jane was standing before a war god, her body had instinctively reacted fearfully to the powerful being shaking her hand.

Willow chuckled lightly as she quickly noticed Jane's reaction and spoke up the break the tension, "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Don't worry, it happens to everyone, no hard feelings." And suddenly the powerful girl offered Jane a warm smile, and she found that she was no longer shaking. Jane responded after a brief moment of silence, "I'm sorry but I have to ask, just what are you?"

Willow almost laughed at the bluntness of Jane's question, "It's alright, I'll tell you. I'm the first Proxy, Slenderman chose me a long time ago, back then he didn't know just how much energy to grant a human, so I ended up being the strongest of all the Proxies." After a short pause, Willow turned to face Jeff before asking, "In fact, I'm actually as strong as Jeff, ain't that right buddy?"

Jeff chuckled as Willow put him on the spot with her question, "Yeah, Willow's as strong as I am, I sparred with her before and it was a tough fight."

Jane's eyes widened at the confirmation that Jeff was not the most powerful being in the room, but after a moment she paused in confusion before turning to Jeff and asking, "Wait, I'm confused, if you're as powerful as her, then why did my body freak out near her and not you? Shouldn't I have had the same reaction with you?"

Jeff smiled as he replied, "Why would you? You've known me for years." Jeff moved closer to Jane and held her hand, quickly causing Jane to blush, before continuing, "You didn't react to me because you have no reason to fear me, and don't worry, in time I'm sure that you'll be that familiar with everyone here."

Jane gave Jeff a shy smile and responded, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Jeff smiled back at Jane and at the exact moment their prolonged eye contact became awkward, there was a knock on the door and Slenderman entered the room, "Well, it appears that introductions are going smoothly, I'm glad. On another note, I'm sorry to say that I must leave, something has come up and I may be gone for a few days; until I return, Jeff is in charge."

Jeff looked up at his father with a look of slight concern, not for himself being placed into a leadership position, but for Slenderman, worried about what could have bothered him so greatly that he had to take leave immediately. And Slenderman knew just how worried his son was, more than that, he felt it.

Before he left, Slenderman looked out at all the children, including his own son, who were visibly disturbed by his sudden announcement; and as he gazed upon their worried faces, he let out what sounded like a laugh before addressing their concern, "Will you all relax? There's just a minor disturbance over by Jupiter, I am going to investigate, it's likely that nothing serious will even happen and I'll come right back. I know you all would be lost without me."

There was a collective laugh throughout the room and looks of concern faded back to smiles. Slenderman faced his family one last time, "I promise I will come back, don't worry, I'll see you all later." And in an instant, Slenderman disappeared from everyone's sight and had moved from Earth to Jupiter through Quantum Movement.

When he arrived, he saw naught but devastation and emerald flames, as if the gases that comprised the outer planet were ignited by some outside force and the world detonated like gunpowder. The largest world in the solar system was obliterated, and as he gazed at the unsettling scene, Slenderman wondered what manner of being could have done this, and for what reason. He wondered why only one planet, the largest in particular, was destroyed while the others remained untouched; and that was when it hit him, this display of power was a threat, but from who?

Slenderman waved his hand and pulled the gas giant back together, atom by atom. After the planet was restored, Slenderman had an idea on how to identify the mystery destroyer; he employed Quantum Movement once more, but this time he moved through time rather than space, taking himself to the moment of Jupiter's destruction. And what he saw was only more unsettling...

At the moment of the planet's death, there was no one in sight, nor was anyone hiding with invisibility or even powerful illusions. Slenderman played the moment over and over, looking for some clue that he may have missed, something that would lead him to the culprit, but there was nothing.

Aside from the uneasiness creeping over him, the only other feeling that crossed Slenderman's mind was regret; as now he would have to stay out investigating longer than he first planned, which would undoubtedly make his family worry about him. After bringing his hand to his face and letting out a frustrated sigh, Slenderman walked through time once more and returned to the current age.

But as Slenderman investigated the unsettling mystery, forces were mobilizing back on Earth. In that very moment, the SCP Foundation was preparing for war...

"Alright everyone, we're heading into enemy territory; under no circumstances will any of you let your guard down, do not forget that we are at a disadvantage here! But you all have my word that if shit hits the fan, I will do my best to bring you home safely. We will all need to rely on each other if we hope to win, do I make myself clear?"

Dr. Kondraki's words had riled up everyone under his command, and he quickly received a thunderous response, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Suit up, we roll out in 10." Kondraki said as he turned away from the second floor balcony and walked towards the armory. Upon entering the spacious room, he immediately walked towards a two-handed longsword; Kondraki took the weapon off the wall and admired it for a moment, as the light shined on the immaculate blade, an engraving of the letter G was visible.

After realizing that he was the one taking forever to get ready when he just told everyone to hurry, Kondraki quickly sheathed the blade on his back and grabbed his trusty Atomic Revolver as he left the Armory. As he returned to the balcony, Kondraki was accompanied by his close friend Dr. Clef, who had already suited up in his advanced Telekill Armor; the two looked out over the balcony and saw their oddball team ready to fight.

Kondraki was the strike leader of a special task force within the Foundation, his group was known as the Thaumiel Operatives; and his unconventional but effective team was comprised of himself, Clef, a living weapon known as Monica Pinkston, an indestructible lizard known as SCP-682, a godlike teenager known as SCP-239, a plague doctor known as SCP-049, and a creature of living fire known as SCP-457.

"Roll call! If you're not ready to mobilize I'll personally kick your ass when we get back."

Suddenly everyone stiffened up where they stood as if they were at parade rest.

"Monica!"

"Sir, ready to roll out!"

"Levy!"

SCP-682 looked up at his commanding officer and answered, "Sir, I'm ready to fight."

"William!"

The Plague Doctor offered a slight bow and answered, "I am ready sir."

"Sigurros!"

A teenager with hair as purple as pure amethyst suddenly jumped before answering nervously, "S-sir, I'm ready."

"Inferno!"

The flaming man answered with a rumbling voice like smoke and brimstone, "Sir, I'm ready to fight."

A smile crept across Kondraki's face and he let out a faint chuckle before turning to Clef, "Well, I know you're ready, I don't even have to check."

Clef responded by lightly tapping his friend on the arm, but for a brief moment, a smile could be seen on his face.

Kondraki stepped forward and put his hands on the railing as he looked out at his team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to war!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note

I must offer my sincerest apologies that this chapter took so long to be released, I know that I left this story at a cliffhanger in Chapter 1 and then took almost a whole year to continue it, but I promise that I will be putting forth more effort towards writing these chapters and the next will certainly not take as long as this one.

-Izreldan


End file.
